


补魔的场合

by ipqo1010



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First Time Blow Jobs, Kneeling, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipqo1010/pseuds/ipqo1010
Summary: Fate补魔设定，只有设定没有剧情的pwp。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	补魔的场合

李东赫带着李马克进到男更衣室的隔间。那里面很窄，在几个高大的木制衣柜中央，大约只能容下三四个人同时站立。  
李东赫走到窗边，把嵌着咒术的百叶窗严丝合缝地关好。房间静谧幽暗，他掏出从法器库刚拿的水晶球放在落地镜的角落，折射出满室来自月亮背后的金橙色的光斑。  
李马克就那么看着他动作，听见他的呼吸声，混合着心跳一起像喝醉了一样浮浮沉沉。  
随后，李马克看见李东赫在他面前跪坐下来，用牙齿咬开了他的皮带。

———  
“下午是斯考切波老师的类感魔术课！听说今天好像要进行测试！”  
“什么？！惨了，我诅咒课用掉了好多魔力，有没有补剂借我一点！”  
“我自己还要用，你自求多福吧！”

李马克坐在阶梯教室的正中央，扶了扶黑边眼镜框。四周同学听到要测试都陷入了慌乱，但他泰然自若、胸有成竹。  
作为时钟塔最优秀的新生代表、来自NCT家族年轻的二代魔术师，李马克在全体基础科念到第三年，已经着手准备辅修专业科目了。即使是在同样来自NCT家族的同伴中，他也是佼佼者的存在。  
NCT是东方近年兴起的神秘魔术家族，他们的信条是“无限扩张”，认为魔术刻印不应由少数人掌控，而要通过广泛吸纳新人、内部竞争和改良升级，把NCT的魔法发扬光大。  
NCT每年都会送一批学生到时钟塔进修。其中有李马克这样的传统优等生，自然也有不那么符合魔术师形象的——

“马克哥！！”  
李马克坐得好好的，突然被一本包铜边角的厚书砸到肩膀，他捡起来看了看，鹿皮封面上用拉丁语烫着金字：《魔眼蚯蚓咒体图鉴》。  
他心里有了数，一回头，果然看到李东赫在他斜后方挤眉弄眼。  
李东赫也是NCT家族的魔术师，是和李马克同批被送进时钟塔里最小的那个。他对降灵和咒术兴趣不大，翘掉所有能翘的理论课，跑去跟考古和矿石科的前辈混迹在一起，整日拿个放大镜四处乱跑，美其名曰“实地考察”。  
他平时喜欢戴一顶黑白格子的护耳帽，像小狗耷拉着两只耳朵；今天不知怎么没戴，露出毛茸茸的棕色短发，李马克却觉得他更像小狗了。

李东赫眯起他圆圆的眼睛，讨好地笑了笑：  
“马克哥，下午的测试……”  
“这次真的帮不了你，”李马克耸肩。他推了一把眼镜，皱眉看着李东赫永远也扣不好的下衣摆扣子。“类感魔术要实操的。”  
“我知道我知道。”  
李东赫眼睛向上瞟。每当这时，李马克就知道他又在想什么鬼主意了。  
“哥，我最专注最努力最厉害的马克哥，魔力一定还很充裕吧？能不能就是，借我一点啊？我早上去鉴定宝石的时候都用掉了……”  
李马克露出古怪的表情。“借你？怎么借？”  
“呀，哥竟然不知道嘛？……我教给你。”李东赫舔了舔嘴唇。

———  
李东赫的穿衣风格很奇怪——麻制外套、粉色条纹衬衫，领口扣子一丝不苟地扣到最上面一颗，下摆却大大地敞开着，露出里面白色的背心。  
虽说穿法奇葩，勉强也还算得上符合魔术师的要求，可他偏要搭一条破洞牛仔裤，就显得不伦不类了。破洞刚好在他膝盖的位置，导致他跪在更衣室冰凉的地板上时，被刺激得哆嗦了一下。  
“我和哥的魔术刻印一致，直接接触你的魔力源，就可以补充魔力了。”  
李马克盯着李东赫说话的嘴唇，目光渐渐从他的脸移到他泛红的膝盖骨、以及大腿从破洞里凸出来的一条软肉上。  
“我在书上看到，通过体液摄取魔力是最直接高效的……”  
李东赫的魔术回路围着他的脖颈闪了一下。他咬开李马克的皮带，拉下了拉链。

“东赫，你、你干什么……”  
李马克倒吸一口凉气。李东赫抬起头，水晶球的光点在他瞳孔中闪烁。  
“我帮哥口出来，作为我卖力服务的报酬，哥射的东西就给我吃掉，好不好？”  
李东赫的手抚上李马克深色的内裤，那里现在还是软软的、鼓鼓的一坨。李东赫好像不是很熟练的样子，他凑过去用鼻子蹭了蹭，歪着头在想下一步要怎么办。  
李马克从刚才起就完全动弹不了了。他应该阻止李东赫的吧？他们虽然关系不错但并没到可以做这种事的地步？可是……可是李东赫也太漂亮了，他的唇像草莓果冻一样透出诱人的粉色，仿佛天生就该被挤开、撑大，喂给他根本吃不下的食物，再让口水从嘴角流下来。  
何况，这可是李东赫啊，是李马克青梅竹马的同伴、他从来都难以拒绝的弟弟，以及……他进入青春期以后固定的性幻想对象。  
根本就没有阻止他的理由不是吗？

李马克沉默地扶上木制衣柜潮湿的边角。狭窄的更衣室里，仅仅靠两个人身体的热量就足以令空气升温。  
他的性器被从内裤里释放出来。还好没有光是想着射在李东赫脸上就立刻硬起来，不然也太丢人了，李马克想。  
李东赫手指上的戒指镶嵌了各种李马克没见过的宝石，李马克想起李东赫着迷地给他讲解龙骨碎片的表情，和此刻没什么两样。他修长的手指像扒拉什么玩具似的来回拨弄着李马克半硬的性器，小心翼翼的，十分不得要领。

“东赫啊，”李马克开口，他的嗓子哑哑的。“这样是不行的。”  
“……真是，那这样呢？”  
李东赫开始不耐烦了，他向来没什么耐心。于是他一口含住李马克的性器前端，挑衅地嘬了嘬，翻起下三白眼看着李马克。  
李马克低声骂了一句。李东赫一点技巧都没有，但他口腔内部湿热、细滑，他短胖的舌头刚巧顶在头部，舌尖轻轻扫过敏感的位置，让李马克瞬间青筋暴起。

“哥……哇，有这么喜欢吗？”  
李马克完全勃起了，李东赫吞了一口唾沫，有些吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。李马克性器勃起后竟然有这么大，要是吞进去的话会顶到喉咙里面吧？  
他不由自主地并拢了膝盖，单手抵在地板上，另一只手虚虚地握住柱身上下撸动。他施了个小法术让手心变热一点，苦于没有什么润滑，只好沿路舔了一圈。  
他已经没有闲暇顾及李马克的反应，只听到对方越来越粗重的呼吸声，性器也更加膨胀了，他自认为自己做的应该还不错。性器前端已经渗出了前液，李东赫得意地伸出舌头，像吃冰棒那样一下一下舔舐干净。

“快点射出来吧，马克哥……”  
李东赫碎碎念着，再一次含住了李马克的性器。他试图吞到更深的位置，可口腔却被撑得满满当当，没法再深入了。他艰难地挪动舌头，发出几声呜咽。  
“东赫，你……你到底会不会啊……？”  
李马克憋得太阳穴一跳一跳的，李东赫笨拙的口交简直就是在给他上刑，几百只蚂蚁在他心里乱爬，可他又舍不得抓着李东赫的头发把性器粗暴地塞进去。  
“呀，明明是哥的错，怎么能怪我？”李东赫不满地松开唇舌，拉出一道银丝落在嘴角。他也不知道这到底是他的口水还是李马克的前液，为了不浪费，他用大拇指抹掉，含在嘴里含糊不清地质问李马克：  
“射的这么慢，唔，难道不是哥的问题吗？啊，早知道就找别的哥哥了……”  
李东赫想不通李马克的性器怎么这么难缠，和李马克本人一样搞不懂，一个对着他硬的这么快，却不肯射；一个总是一边对他好、一边推开他。  
可努力这么久，就此放弃也太可惜了。李东赫用牙齿轻轻叼住性器前端，试探性地吸了一口。

“李东赫……！”  
李马克头皮发麻，李东赫鲜艳的唇哈出的热气本来就快要让他的性器融化了，他自暴自弃地薅了一把头发，揪着李东赫的衣领强迫他站起来，弓起腿把李东赫顶到了衣柜上，发出“砰”的一声。  
“哥，你干什么……”  
李东赫的腰撞到了衣柜角，痛得软绵绵地喊了一嗓子，却看到李马克的表情更暗了，他深红色的魔术回路沿着脖子突出的青筋伸展到下颌，闪着危险的光。  
“东赫啊……想要快一点的话，用上面的嘴可不太够。”

李马克按住李东赫的后脑接吻。刚才他被李东赫的唇舌折磨得快疯了，现在好不容易找到机会折磨回来，他把舌头伸进李东赫的口腔里一通翻搅，用力吸吮着他的舌尖。  
李马克感觉到李东赫的手攥紧了他的衣襟，身体也开始颤抖，可能是呼吸不畅了，短促地发出无意识的呻吟。  
吻了半晌，李马克终于解气，放开李东赫之前还狠狠地咬了一口他被吻肿的下唇。  
“找别的哥哥？东赫之前找过哪个哥哥？嗯？”  
“我……切，和马克哥有，有什么关系？唔……哥为什么，为什么想知道啊？”  
李东赫微微喘着气。李马克掀起眼皮，看到李东赫被他欺负得眼睛蒙上一层水汽，鼻尖泛红；尽管如此，他嘴上也是绝对不会服软的。

李马克做出了一个决定。  
更衣室外就是走廊，理论上随时有人可能推开门进来。李马克布置好结界，确定没人能从任何地方闯入、也不会有任何声音传出去，他把李东赫的水晶球换了个角度，好能清楚地看到对方的表情和身上的每一寸皮肤。  
李东赫作为魔术师并不是李马克的对手，他立刻感应到李马克的魔力源在膨胀，小小地吞了一口唾沫。  
“哥……”  
李马克再一次吻住了他。这次不太凶狠，却更加缠绵，李马克舔过李东赫敏感的上颚，故意放大了唇舌相接的声音，听上去格外色情。  
他的手也没闲着，从李东赫的白色背心里探入、一点点向上移，他的手比李东赫施过咒术的手还要滚烫，拇指打着旋摩挲李东赫细腻的肌肤。

“东赫，真的要问这个问题吗？我为什么会想知道啊……”  
李马克的双手移到了李东赫的胸部，那里肉肉的、软软的，手感很好，和他自己硬挺发达的胸肌形成鲜明对比。  
李东赫的衬衫阻碍了他进一步动作，于是很快外衣和衬衫都掉到了地上。脱衣服的进程十分顺利，李东赫出乎意料地没怎么抗拒，反而乖乖地伸了胳膊配合。  
李马克这下才知道为什么李东赫的衬衫要扣到最上面一颗扣子了：里面的白色背心领口也太低了！而且布料也很薄，隐隐约约能看到胸前的两点，现在被李马克捏得突起，顶出两个尖。

“哥……哥，不要用力咬啊，对我好一点……”  
李马克隔着衣料咬上去的时候，听到李东赫哼哼唧唧地说话。但是抱歉做不到，他心想，就当没听见吧。  
李东赫的乳头被李马克的牙齿带动着略显粗糙的布料来回摩擦，很快就又红又肿。李东赫难以抗拒地挺了挺后背，把胸部往李马克嘴里送。  
“哥，还没有回答我……”李东赫眯起眼睛，“为什么想要知道？”  
“那东赫应该先回答我，是我先问的。”李马克松开他，欣赏着李东赫动情的样子。李东赫下垂的眼睑沾染了情欲的粉红，胸口的布料被唾液打湿，变成两块半透明的圆圈，红肿的乳头吸收了李马克唾液里的魔力，发出宝石一样的光泽。

李马克的手覆在李东赫隆起的裆部。一想到或许有其他人也看到过李东赫这副情欲难耐的模样，他的好脾气就被磨灭了不少。  
“告诉我，东赫，之前找过别的哥哥吗？”  
他解开李东赫的破洞牛仔裤，连带着内裤一起扒到膝盖。李东赫时刻不离手的放大镜原本插在裤子后兜，差点掉在地上，被李马克及时抓住。  
李东赫条件反射想要夹腿，李马克的手已经先一步插进去，握住了他的性器。他抖了一下，向李马克敞开了双腿。  
“哥，再做下去的话，就没办法挽回了哦。”  
李东赫垂下眼皮，睫毛微颤，好像在警告，又好像在诱惑李马克更进一步。  
“……早就没办法挽回了。你啊，真的是恶魔吧？比伦敦塔底下压着的第一恶灵还要坏……”  
李马克的无奈的语气把李东赫逗得“呵呵”地笑，李马克愤愤地咬在他鼻尖的痣上。李东赫果然是故意的！

李马克在他的空间袋里翻找，想看看有什么能拿来充当润滑。他前两天随手在药剂瓶里抓了一把，结果现在一看：爱之灵药、爱之灵药、又是一瓶爱之灵药……  
这手也太黑了！！  
好不容易找出一瓶油状液体，李马克倒在手上搓热，一看李东赫已经自己摸了起来。他把背心也脱掉甩在地上，一只手揉着胸部，一只手撸动着性器，用他甜腻的声音叫着李马克的名字。  
李马克骂了一句，翻过李东赫热气腾腾的身体，让他贴在衣柜的镜子上。  
“好冰……”  
李东赫的乳头蹭在冰凉的镜面上难受极了，他用小臂护住前胸，弓起后背往李马克怀里躲。但李马克一点也没心软，他硬是把李东赫压住，手里的油沿着李东赫蜜色的大腿根涂到臀瓣，在穴口附近揉搓，想要把紧闭的后穴揉开。  
李东赫的放大镜还被他握在手里，有些碍事，该怎么处置它呢？

“东赫，我再问一次，”李马克咬着李东赫的耳朵，“有没有和别人做过这种事？”  
“阿西……李马克，你很烦哎……如果我说有呢？”李东赫没有意识到事情的严重性，还在挑衅。  
李马克抿住嘴。“东赫啊，真的很不乖……必须要惩罚你一下。”  
李东赫刚想嗤笑，李马克能懂得什么花样？随即他就笑不出来了，一个又冰又滑的东西一点点塞进了他的后穴。异样的感觉直冲脑后，李东赫尖叫了一声，绷紧了后背。

“哥！你塞了什么啊……”  
“东赫连自己的放大镜都认不出了吗？明明每天都拿在手里来着。”  
放大镜柄已经被李马克塞了一半进去。李东赫双腿打颤，声音带了哭腔：  
“李马克……你是变态吧！快点，拔出去啊！”  
“不回答问题，惩罚是不会停下的。”  
李马克不断变换着角度，终于捅到到李东赫的敏感点，他一下子软软地贴在镜子前，如果不是李马克压得太紧，他应该已经完全站不稳，滑到地上了。  
但李马克没打算停手。他坏心眼地捏住放大镜的镜片，像给八音盒上发条那样，拧了一圈。过电一般的快感像涨潮一瞬间淹没了李东赫，他又爽又崩溃地哭叫：  
“呜！哥！我错了！……呜呜，我没有，没有和别人做过……”  
李马克看出他快要高潮了，握着李东赫的手撸动他的性器。李东赫的穴口绞在镜柄上一缩一缩的，性器可怜地抽动了两下，射了出来。

李马克扳着李东赫的肩膀面对他，才发现李东赫哭得满脸是泪，他胡乱地揉着眼睛，泪痕惨兮兮地反着光；高潮后没什么力气，后穴松了劲，沾满了他体液的放大镜“咣当”掉在了地上。  
李马克顺势换成自己的性器插了进去。李东赫的后穴又紧又软、汁水充沛，李马克整根插入，小幅度律动起来。  
“李马克……你讨厌死了……”李东赫偏过头不肯看他。  
李马克吻掉李东赫眼角的泪。“可是，我很喜欢东赫。”  
“呀……你，哪有在这种，呜，在这种时候表白的……”  
李东赫的声音被顶得支离破碎，像小狗似的低声呜咽。  
“真的，从好久以前就喜欢了？在家族的时候，一起练习魔术的时候，只有想着东赫的身体和声音，才能射出来……”  
李马克托着李东赫的屁股向上顶，李东赫感觉自己仿佛双脚离地，不安感使他搂住李马克的脖子，他体内李马克的性器膨胀到吓人的大小，反复摩擦着内壁，快要起火了。  
“哥……够了……”  
“不行的，东赫啊，刚才不是还说，要把我的东西都吃掉吗？”  
李马克的吻星星点点地落在李东赫的面颊上、额头上、锁骨上。“一定要好好地吃掉才行。”

李马克又翻过李东赫的身体贴在镜子上趴着，李东赫侧脸抵住镜面，眼神涣散，不一会儿镜子上都是他吐出的雾气。  
李东赫好像又高潮了一次，他自己都记不清了。李马克冲刺的节奏却一点没有变慢，他沿李东赫的肩胛骨抚摸到他纤细的后腰，咬破指尖，在李东赫的魔术回路里刻下一个花体的“M”。只要有魔术感应，这个字就会浮现出来，告诉对方李东赫是谁的人。  
做完这一切，李马克掐着李东赫的腰大力抽插，每插到底，属于李马克的印记都闪出更艳丽的光泽。在李东赫接连不断的、高亢的呻吟声中，李马克终于把精液一滴不剩地射进了李东赫的身体里。

———  
“东赫啊，以后需要补魔的话，只找我就可以了，知道吗？”  
考试顺利结束，李马克和李东赫并肩走在回寝室的路上。李东赫走路的姿势有些奇怪，速度也很慢，不过李马克格外耐心地扶着他，陪他一起很慢地走路。  
“切……别以为我不知道你在我后背上搞了什么……”  
李东赫翻了个白眼。李马克非常坦然：  
“我觉得很漂亮，很适合你。”  
“马克哥以后也不可以和别人做这种事！”李东赫扑到李马克身上，“哥的魔力也不是取之不尽用之不竭的啊，给我一个人就够了。”  
李马克抱住他，笑了。  
“知道了。只给东赫一个人吃。”

End


End file.
